


The Scar

by Mersuperwholocked_lowlife123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersuperwholocked_lowlife123/pseuds/Mersuperwholocked_lowlife123
Summary: Summary: Dean comforts you after a werewolf hunt gone wrong.Word Count: 1,040Warnings: None really..Pairing:  Dean x Winchester!ReaderA/N: Takes place before season 1 while Sam is at StanfordReaders age: Just younger than Dean.





	The Scar

**Author's Note:**

> REPOST OF WORK ON TUMBLR

Dean’s POV

It was just supposed to be a simple hunt. Just a simple werewolf hunt. Now, here I am, looking at my sister, as she is laying on the bed in front of me.

———-Flashback————-  
“(Y/N)! Look out!” She turned around too late. The werewolf bought his claws out. I watched (Y/N) falling to the ground, screaming. “NO!!”, I yelled. I ran to her just before she could hit the ground. I pulled out my gun. One shot. Two shots. Three shots. The werewolf collapsed next to me. I couldn’t believe what was happening. “De, help me! It hurts, it hurts, please, make it stop!”, she cried while covering her eye. “I know babygirl, I know (Y/N/N). Come on, I need to get you to the hospital.” I carried my sister to the Impala. All I could hear were her sobs.

———— End of Flashback———-

The doctors said that she would be fine. Except, now she can’t see out of her right eye, and the ‘bear attack’ has left a scar in her face. “For now, just let her rest. She’ll have to stay here overnight, just to be safe. If everything is okay, you can check her out tomorrow.”, the nurse said. It was just supposed to be a simple werewolf hunt. 

—— the next day ——

(Y/N)’s POV

The last thing I remember was Dean taking me to the car. I woke up in a hospital bed. At least, I think I did. What the hell?!?! Why can’t I see?!??, I thought. “Dean! Help me! I can’t see anything in my right eye. Dean? What’s going on?”, I asked. I’m freaking out. “Hey, (Y/N), listen to me. Listen, the werewolf attack went wrong. The werewolf blinded your right eye. You won’t ever be able to see out if it again.”, he said. Hearing this words made my heart stop. “I won’t be able to see?!?!? No, no, no! This can’t be happening! No, this isn’t real.” “(Y/N),-” “No, no, this isn’t-“ “(Y/N)! Listen to me! This is real. This is happening. And I’m sorry.”, he said. I could feel tears down my cheek, Dean’s eyes were watering a bit too. “Hey, (Y/N), look at me. Please don’t cry. Please don’t cry babygirl. It’s gonna be okay. You’re gonna be fine. We’ll figure out something, just like we always do. I promise you we’ll be fine.”, he said. I got up from the bed. “Whoa, (Y/N)” Dean said, as he got us and reached to help you. I put my hand it. “No, it’s okay, I’m just going to use the restroom. I’ll be fine.”, I said. “Okay, just holler if you need anything.” “Okay.” I went inside the room and closed the door behind me. I looked at myself in the mirror.I was both mad and upset. The scar was from my forehead, down my eye to the bottom part of my cheekbone. I can’t believe this is happening. Why me?!?! My eyes started watering. How is this gonna affect my life?!?! How is this gonna affect hunting?!? More and more tears started coming down my face as I slid down the door. I can’t believe this is happening. I can’t believe it.

————-

Dean’s POV

(Y/N)’s been in there for some time now. “(Y/N), are you okay?.”, I asked. She didn’t reply. “(Y/N), I’m coming in now.” I told her. I opened the door and she was sitting on the ground, forehead on her knees. I think she was crying. “Hey (Y/N), look at me.” I knelt down to her level. “Come on, look at me.” She looked up. Her nose was red, and her face had tears marks on them. “What? What is it?”, she asked, her voice was a little scratchy. “(Y/N), it’s gonna be alright. I promise you everything will be just right.” I bent down to her level and took her in my arms. “Isn’t there anything they can do about it? About my sight?”, she asked. “No baby, I’m afraid not. They’ve done everything they can.” “How will I be able to hunt? How can I even leave a hotel room or go somewhere without people staring at me?”, she asked. “I don’t know, but we’ll figure it out, just like we always do.” She nodded. After a while (Y/N) stopped crying and we got up. “Come on, the doctor said we could check out now.” “Ok.”, she said in a less shaky but quiet voice. She still looked upset, which made my heart ache. “Right then.”, I walked her to her bed then I left to check her out.

———— (Y/N)’s POV————-

I went to go pack up my stuff and then we were gonna leave. I guess I felt a little better. We left the hospital. We were about to get going, but Dean wanted some pie. He thought it would be good for us. And he was right. “Dean! You devoured the entire thing is less than 3 minutes. Were you eating it or inhaling it!?”, I asked him with a smile. “Oh, shut up! You’re just jealous that I’m eating pie cuz you’re eating your stupid rabbit food! You and Sam, both! Always with the rabbit food.”, he replied. “It’s not rabbit food. It’s called a salad, and you should try it, it’s not that bad”., you said. “Yeah, well I’d rather throw myself off a cliff than eat that.”,he said, pointing at my salad. I laughed, then I looked around a little. I realized that people were staring at my. I looked down, and slumped in my chair. I guess Dean realized. “Hey, don’t worry about them. Just ignore them.”, he said. And I did. Dean’s the best brother i could have ever asked for, and I love him more than anything. “Thanks for making me feel better Dean.” “Always.”


End file.
